Demon King Dragneel
by LizSOul25
Summary: There is a man known across all of Fiore for his skills, magic and the state he leaves his targets in. He is every dark mages worst fear, or just every mage out there, that man is Natsu Dragneel also know as Demon King Dragneel.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys this is my story of Natsu retold, some people have probably did this other haven't but I just hope you like my fan fic. Oh before we start reading a moment of silence for Neji Hyuaga... R.I.P Neji we miss you.**

There is a man known across all of Fiore for his skills, magic and the state he leaves his targets in. He is every dark mages worst fear, or just every mage out there, that man is Natsu Dragneel also know as Demon King Dragneel.

There was blonde hair girl seen walking out of a magic shop furiously complaining about a stingy old man

"only 1000 jeweles" the blond hair girl yelled "is my sex appeal only worth that much" she proceeded to kicking down a sign to take out her frustration.

"salamander-san" a woman running by Lucy yelled out

"salamanders in town" she said happily, she's heard great things about this mage and now she has a chance to meet him, she heard a crowd of people across the bridge and went in the direction of the crowd, she squeezed in through fan girls when she saw him, he was tall had purple hair and clothes a normal person would wear, also he had a red cape, when she came in view of him her heart started to yearn for this salamander guy, she was blushing and acting exactly like his fan girls.

" what is this I'm feeling" Lucy pressed her hands against her heart in an attempt to calm herself down but it wasn't working and she saw herself inching closer to get to this man until another tall man in a hooded cloak bumped into her breaking the spell on her

"oi boy, you want an autograph too" salamander asked, the man just walked away from him, this caused the fan girls to get mad and tried to chase him down until salamander stopped them

"girls leave him be he is just shy to meet some one of my caliber"

"salamander-sama!" they screamed, Lucy looked at him with disgust in the background.

"your all invited to my boat party tonight, make sure to look your best and come" he said, he snapped his fingers and yelled "red carpet" sending him into the air. The girls cleared leaving Lucy by herself.

Lucy spotted the man that had helped her, she walked up to him and tapped his shoulder and he turned around, Lucy was a little scared at first cause of his appearance but found the courage to talk to him.

"hey thanks for breaking me out of the spell" the hooded man only looked at her and turned away leaving Lucy shell shocked that he just ignored her

"well I was gonna treat you to lunch but I guess not!" she yelled "jerk" she mumbled under her breath

"did you say lunch" a voice said

"who's there"she asked

"down here" the voice said again, Lucy looked down and saw a talking cat

"ahhh a talking cat" Lucy yelled

"you act like you haven't seen one before" the cat said

"of course I haven't!" she yelled

"Anyway sorry about Natsu, he just doesn't do well with people" Happy explained

"so that's his name, Natsu" Lucy thought his name felt good rolling off her toung, her thoughts were interrupted by grumbles of a ceartin cats stomach.

"sorry I haven't ate ever since I came to this town" happy said scratching the back of his head in embarrassment

"you hungry, my treat" Lucy suggested

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

Happy and Lucy were eating at a local diner with happy stuffing his face in a plate of fish

"my name is lucy im a mage and I'm looking to get into my dream guild fairy tail" happy looked at Lucy wondering what she was mumuring about. "oh sorry I was so into what I was talking about I forgot to ask you your name"

"I'm happy" happy responded

"well what did you and natsu come to town for" Lucy asked

"well me and Natsu came looking for someone important but Natsu didn't really tell me much, he never does but he and me are still the best of friends" Happy cheered the last part loudly

"well it was nice meeting you Happy" Lucy left money to pay for the food and left happy to enjoy the rest of his lunch

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

Lucy was at a bench reading the latest sorcerers weekly magazine

"fairy tail destroyed half a town yesterday" Lucy said cracking up, she turned the magazine to the next page, the article she was reading talked about demon king dragneel, he left some bandits he recently caught traumatized with them just reapeting demon over and over "scary" Lucy thought

"hope I never meet him" she then turned the page to fairy tail's Mirajane Strauss modeling in her bikini.

"oh Mirajane is so pretty, man I wish I was in fairy tail"

"I can help you with that" a voice said from the bushes, Lucy jumped from the park bench

"who's there" she asked, then salamander came out of the bushes " it's you" she said in disgust " why did you use your charm"

"I'm sorry for what I did but I can help you out with your dream" salamander said, Lucy wasn't sure where he was going with this "I'm a fairy tail mage, if I talk to master I can get you on" Lucy was instantly won over

"really you can!" she said excited

"yea just come to my party tonight dressed in your best clothing" he flew off with his magic spell red carpet leaving a happy Lucy

"wait he did it again" she complained " well whatever I can finally get into fairy tail" Lucy ran off to go get a dress for herself, she didn't notice but Happy was listening the entire time

"I think we found our target" Happy flew off to go find Natsu

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

Natsu had his back to the railing on a cliff waiting for happy to arrive

"Natsu" Happy said as he approached Natsu "the man were looking for I know where he is"

"where" Natsu asked, Happy pointed right behind Natsu to the ship hosting a party, Natsu didn't look very happy with where he was going " let's go Happy"

"aye sir!"

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

Salamanders ship was filled with women talking and having fun, Lucy was seated across from salamander

"so Lucy-Chan is your name" salamander said

"yea" Lucy responded

"what a lovely name" Salamander used his magic to pick up droplets from Lucy's drink to send to her mouth, Lucy opened her mouth to let the droplets come inside her mouth until she swiped them and got out of her seat

"you drugged the drinks didn't you" Lucy said

"my how observant of you" Salamander snapped his fingers and his henchman grabbed Lucy rendering her from doing anything, Lucy saw the other girls sleeping from the drugs

"oh I'll be taking these" Salamander took Lucy's keys "oh a celestial spirit mage and here I thought you guys were extinct" he threw the keys into the ocean and started laughing, Lucy couldn't believe this is what fairy tail mages were just then something or someone dropped through the ship, after the dust cleared it revealed a cloaked man

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled in joy, Natsu didn't look to good from what Lucy saw

"get him" Salamander commanded, his henchmen ran after Natsu, he dodged the first one and stamped him behind his knee making him fall and gave him a chop in his neck rendering him unconscious, the next one came and Natsu punched him and got the next but too many were coming at the same time and it wasn't helping that Natsu wasn't feeling good either

"If I only had my keys" Lucy said to herself, she felt something grab her waist and before you knew it she was flying in the air she looked up and saw it was happy carrying her off the ship

"Happy you can fly!" she said stunned

"duh" he replied like it was a regular thing

"what about natsu" she asked

"I can't carry 2 people" Happy replied

"ah, red shower!" Salamander yelled, his attack missed Lucy and Happy

"that was a close one" Happy said, just then his wings disappeared "oops sorry Lucy I ran out of magic"

"stupid cat" Lucy yelled as plunged into the water

"damn this guy is a pretty good fighter" Salamander said

"these guys are-" Natsu had to cover his mouth from barfing which left an opening for 3 guys to jump him, Natsu threw them all off his body,he was panting and sweating "annoying"

"not bad but not good enough" Salamnder was ready to get rid of Natsu until he felt more rocking of the ship, this seemed to make a Natsu drop to the floor and before you knew it they were blown away or rather washed away by a tremendous Tsunami and washed up on the shore

"why did you wash me away too" Lucy yelled at her water mage spirit Aquarius , she was a very beautiful mermaid spirit with long blue hair

"damn I hit the ship" she complained

"so you were gonna hit me" Lucy retorted

"anyway don't summon me for 2 weeks im gonna be on vacation with my boyfriend... Boyfriend" she then faded away leaving a very angry Lucy

"geez she didn't have to repeat the last part"Lucy complained, Natsu broke the rubble catching Lucy's attention, she was surprised at what Natsu looked like, he had on a black vest with the trims of it blue revealing his body, he wore white puffy pants and black sandals and he had a dragon tattoo on his right arm starting from his shoulder going down a spiral and stopping at his wrist and a white scarf around his neck but his most distinguishing feature was his pink salmon hair, _pink of all things_ she thought

"hey Borge I think I've seen this guy before" one of his guys said

"don't call me that fool, anyway get him" 2 guys went at Natsu, Natsu grabbed the first guy used him as a shield to defend himself against the other until his human shield was beat up enough he went ahead and used him as weapon to take out the other one _heh never thought i could have fun using my oppenents like this _Natsu thought, more and more came and the more Natsu swatted them like fly's

"Borge I was right, this guy is DEMON KING DRAGNEEL" the minute he said that everybody stopped what they were doing and took time to process that, Borges men all ran when they realized who it was

"Happy why didn't you tell me that was who Natsu was" the thought of meeting somebody who was know through out Fiore as one of the most powerful and dangerous mages ever was right there terrified Lucy

"oh so that's what people called Natsu" Lucy sighed at Happy's ignorance

" PROMINENCE FIRE" Natsu got engulfed by Borges flame

"Natsu" Lucy yelled, she was about to get out her keys to help until Happy stopped her

"just watch" Happy told her, Lucy looked and was stunned at what she saw Borge was too

"What a weak flame" Natsu started to chuckle at his oppenents fire and then did something that they could not believe, he ate the fire, _he ate the fire no human should be able to eat fire_ Lucy thought

"That's because Natsu's a dragon slayer" Happy explained

"Dragon Slayer" Lucy said confused

"DEMON" Borge yelled, he cast more magic fire at Natsu but this did nothing then fuel him with more power

"let me show you what real fire feels like" Natsu breathed in a bunch of air then out his hands together "FIRE DRAGONS ROAR" a big flame engulfed Borge leaving him charred and traumatized

"wow I didn't know Natsu was that strong" Lucy said

" oh he wasn't even trying" Happy noted

"what! then how strong is he" Lucy asked

"I don't know I never seen Natsu at full power" Happy told her _wow so the magazines weren't lying about this guys power _Lucy thought

Natsu picked up Borge by his collar and shook him to get his attention " you got any jewels on you" Natsu asked, a bag felt out of his coat pocket and Natsu found some jewels in there, some charred but most of it useable "good should be enough for the trip to magnolia" Natsu walked over to Happy and Lucy, Natsu noticed how Lucy was shaking he sighed and then looked at happy

"oi Happy we got enough for Magnolia"

"oh Natsu this is Lucy" Happy said

"oh you, does she need something"

"no but she di-" Happy was cut off from the sound of footsteps and lots of them

"this is the Fiore army surrender now" one of the knights said

"its the army and they have us surrounded" Lucy fell to her knees and was about to start crying

"oh its you guys Fiores errand boys" Natsu wasn't showing no fear towards the knights

"boy put your hands up and come with us"

"ok" Natsu did what they said, then he blew a fire making a wall between him and them

" Happy you know the drill" Happy grabbed on to Natsu's head

" and were go-"

"wait your not just gonna leave me here" Lucy said, Natsu sighed in frustration and scooped her up in his arms making her blush, they all got engulfed in flames and disappeared

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

Natsu and the rest appeared in a forest outside of Harregon

"you ok" Lucy had her eyes closed an was gripping Natsu shirt, she opened her eyes and realized they were safe she looked up at Natsu and started blushing again

"let me go" she said, Natsu let her down gently " where are we"

"outside a forest in harrageon" Natsu stated

"lets go Happy I don't want to waste anymore time here"

"oh Natsu can Lucy come along too" Happy asked

" I don't care" he told Happy

"great Lucy now you can join Fairy Tail" Happy said grabbing her to start walking with them

"actually happy Fairy Tail doesn't seem like the guild for me anymore " Lucy doesn't feel like going after seeing the type of people the guild have

"why Lucy" Happy asked

" well that sala- I mean Borge guy was scum and if that's the type of people Fairy Tail have I want no part in it"

"that guy isn't from Fairy Tail" Natsu said, Lucy was confused " he is Borge from a guild that exiled him also he had no guild symbol on him so he can't be from that guild"

"really" Lucy said up in his face, he backed up a little from Lucy being up in his space

"yes so you can still join the guild" Natsu moved past her and kept on walking with Lucy and Happy behind him

" Great now I can still make it" Lucy cheered

"good for you Lucy" Happy said, they walked a great distance throughout the forest and Natsu saw how tired the girl was and decided to rest for the night

"ah im so tired, what a day" _its not everyday you meet the demon king_

_"_so what are you" Natsu said to Lucy

"huh" she said not paying attention

"I said what type or mage are you" Natsu said again

"oh well im a celestial spirit mage" Lucy told him

"oh and here I thought you guys were extinct"

"that coming from the dragon" she mummered

"I guess your right" Natsu put out the fire and turned in for the night, _he heard me _Lucy thought

She picked up Happy and picked a spot on the grass to sleep on with Happy to snuggle with

"I picked an interesting pair to travel with" Lucy chuckled to herself and let sleep capture her

Natsu looked over and saw Lucy sleeping with Happy; he smirked to himself and turned around

_That guy didn't have any dark energy on him he was just some crook, damnt I'm going to have to widen my search now_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for the reviews, I really didn't think this story was gonna be liked, it was just something I did out of Boredom, so thanks for reviewing and I hope you enjoy this chap**

"wow so this is fairy tail" Lucy said, they were in front of the doors of the Fairy Tail Guild

"too bad Natsu couldn't come with us" Happy said "anyway are we gonna go in"

"I don't know what if they don't like me"

"im sure they will like you" a voice from behind said

"oh my gosh m-m-mirajane" Mirajane is a beautiful women with long white hair wearing a red dress

"hi are you and your friend looking to join the guild" She asked them

"no just Lucy" Happy said, Mirajane looked at Happy with a curious face then returned to her radiant smile

"so your name is Lucy nice to meet you im Mirajane" Lucy nodded back in joy

"and im happy" Happy announced, Mirajane started to giggle at Happy's fun personality

"nice to meet you Happy, do you by the chance like fish happy" She asked

"Of course! do you have some" he begged her

"sure but first let me introduce you to the guild" Mira opened the big doors to the guild, Lucy was so excited to meet one of the best guilds in Fiore instead she got one of the best fight clubs in Fiore

"welcome to the guild" as soon as she said that a bottle was thrown at Mirajane's head rendering her unconscious

"what have I gotten my self into" Lucy thought

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

Natsu was seen walking the streets of magnolia, the town was bustling as usual people enjoying their everyday lives, Natsu walked into a magic shop, he saw the owner was an old man

"welcome to the shop choose what you like" he greeted Natsu, Natsu looked around the store for some regular potions and herbs _hmm this place has some pretty good potions, I don't think any other magic store has these types, guess im gonna have to come here more often _Natsu smirked and walked over to the cashier

"oh wow look at these potions your buying, you must be a very powerful wizard to take these" he was looking at each of the potions to advise how much he has to pay " I don't see a guild symbol so im guessing your not part of a guild, you should look to join that guild Fairy Tail"

Natsu was getting annoyed by the old man's talk he was doing more talking than selling

"they may be a trouble making guild but they still treat each other like family" _family _Natsu thought, Natsu never really had family other than Igneel and Happy, but now a days family isn't something that Natsu has on his mind right now

"alright that will be 5,000 jewels" the old man asked, Natsu looked at him weirdly he was sure this was 10,000 not 5,000 _old man is being too nice _Natsu thought

Natsu gave him 7,000 instead and took his leave

"wait boy yo-" the door closed on the store, the old man started to chuckle "not much of a demon to me"

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

Lucy and Happy were sitting on the curve of a riverbank with Happy in Lucy's hands

"well today was nice"she said sarcastically " I met a exhibitionist, play boy, muscle freak, and a drunk" she sighed again then brought a smile on her face "but I still had fun though, the guild and their master are really Nice"

"yeah they gave me fish" Happy said "too bad Natsu never came"

"im not sure he does crowds, he probably would fight the whole guild" Lucy sweat dropped at the thought of it

"hey Lucy looks its Natsu" Lucy looked to her right and saw Natsu walking down wearing his trench coat and pack, _looks like he's leaving _Lucy thought, Happy flew out of Lucy's hands and went straight to Natsu

"ne Natsu the guild was so cool" Happy kept on chattering on to Natsu about his day, Lucy could have sworn she saw Natsu smile, she later walked up to the 2 to join in

"ne Natsu can we stay" Happy asked glaring puppy or should I say cat eyes at him

"no you know we both can't stay here" Natsu started to walk away in the opposite direction

"well I tried, im gonna miss you Lucy" Happy flew to Lucy and hugged her

"you too Happy" you could sense the tone of sadness in both their voices as they said their goodbyes, Happy floated over to Natsu still depressed that they have to leave

"Happy when I said both of us can't stay here I meant your staying" Natsu told him

"wait Natsu your not staying with me" Happy was on the verge of crying so Natsu put his hand on his head to comfort him

"look I know you had a lot of fun here probably the most fun you had since staying with me and you made a really good friend too" he looked toward Lucy

"take care of him" he said, Lucy nodded back

"this is g-g-g-oodbye Natsu f-or now" Happy was balling his eyes out, Lucy took him in her arms and comforted him through this parting, Natsu waved his hand up signaling goodbye

"be safe" Lucy whispered, Natsu thumbs upped back at her, she was surprised he heard him

"you got a good friend Happy" she smiled

_Happy I don't want to part either but your safer here, my goal is becoming alot more dangerous the more I get into it so I had to do it, plus im sure that girl will take good care of him _Natsu continued on his search

**Well that was the chap, I know much didnt happen but I thought this was a good chap I wrote, well that's just me so I wanna hear from you guys peace **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys and happy new years, thanks for reviewing my story and please bear with me on my grammar, its my first time writing a story and the first time I wrote the story, it was in script form and a friend of myns told me to write it like a story and not a play, so im having a hard time adjusting ,so after this chapter im gonna ask my friend to read chapter 4 and help me with the grammar issues but I hope you enjoy this chap**

Lucy was at the guild with Happy sitting near the bar talking to Mirajane while the guild had their daily fight.

"gosh isn't there somebody that keeps control of everyone here" Lucy complained

"well there is one mage I could think of" Mira said

"Erza" a voice from behind said, the voice of that person was a blue haired man who was naked

"Gray your clothes" Lucy said

"Shit!",He started searching the ground for his clothes, Lucy sighed at Grays stripping habit

"so who is this Erza person" Lucy asked Mirajane

"well you could say she"

"is a Demon" a man with tan skin and dark hair that went up in a point said "nobody messes with Erza, she is the 4th strongest mage here, she's a demon man!", _where have I heard that before _Lucy thought

"oh wakaba don't say that" Mirajane said scolding him

"wow she sounds pretty scary" Lucy said, just then the door to the guild bust open revealing a man with a green coat, sunglasses and short tan hair

"Erzas back!" he yelled, everybody stopped what they were doing and started to panic

"wow I've never seen them like this" Lucy said taken by surprise

The door to the guild opened and in came a beautiful woman with long flowing scarlet red hair wearing a heart crux clad armor and a blue skirt with black boots , she was carrying a ridiculously big horn. She set the horn down and started looking around the room

"Cana stop drinking so early in the morning, Gray quit stripping", she was suddenly giving orders to every guild member out there and she was doing it with menace, she then turned her gaze toward Lucy, the girl tensed up a bit that she was looking at her

Erza walked over to Mirajane and took a seat. "hello there are you new" she asked politely, Lucy was a little taken back by how she changed her attitude but she proceeded to talk back anyway

"im Lucy, im new here" she greeted Erza

"and im Happy" Happy said, Erza looked at Happy with reluctance, its not everyday you see a talking cat

"that's an interesting cat"she said, she started to pet Happy on the head making him pur in delight, Erza thought this was cute and hugged him to her chest plate hurting Happy "he's a cute one though"

"so Mirajane have you seen master" Erza asked

"he's at the guild meeting in clover town" she explained

"too bad I needed to talk to him about my next mission but I guess that can wait", Erza set Happy down on the bar table and proceed to were Gray was sitting

"w-w-what's up E-E-Erza" Gray stammered scared by her presence

"make a team with me" she asked, no not asked demanded Gray

"uh sure" he said unsure of why she wanted to make a team

"cana!" she called,

"yes" she said hiding her barrel of wine

"come form a team with me" Erza demanded

"why" she asked

"I'll explain to you guys later at the station so be prepared in an hour", Erza took her leave and left to get prepared

"Erza, Cana, and Gray" Miranane mummered " that is pretty strong team"

"those 3 together can cause some serious destruction" Lucy said

"that is true", Mirajane put a hand on her chin and started to think about something, Lucy wasn't sure what it was that she had to think so deeply about "i got it"

"Lucy i have a favor to ask of you" Mirajane said

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

**"**get away from me"a man yelled running away into an alleway, he stopped at the corner to checked to see if he lost whoever was following him, he saw nobody and sighed in relief.

"I wouldn't be to happy if I were you", the man fell on his back startled from the voice he heard, he looked up only to find the pinked hair demon staring at him with menace.

"Tell me where Lullaby is" Natsu demanded.

"no way" he yelled, Natsu sighed seeing this man still had some courage in him to speak, he had to threaten him, so he picked him up by his collar and stared deeply into his eyes.

"I'll ask you one more time before you have to see hell before death, where is Lullaby"he said the last part hoping to scare him.

"no!" he yelled one more time.

"fine then hell it is", Natsu closed his eyes and then reopened them revealing eyes that were exactly ones of a dragon "Dragons eye"

The man's pupils grew wide from Natsu view but from the man's view Natsu was holding him, then before he knew it his body was lit on fire, the pain was agonizing, every part of his skin was being burned into nothing but ash, he was suffering hell before he knew death, then everything that happened stopped, he was staring at Natsu and he saw that his skin was fine and no damage was done but the pain felt so real for him, Natsu threw him to the ground

"now that's what I'll do if you don't comply, now where's lullaby"

"im just a henchman so I don't know everything but I do know that some mages are trying to get lullaby away from us so one of our mages was sent to magnolia to get rid of them at the station in magnolia", _magnolia that's not too far _Natsu thought , he took his leave away from the alleway and set out for magnolia

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

Lucy was at the train station with Happy waiting for Cana, Gray, and Erza to arrive for the mission, Lucy wasn't suppose to come with them but Miranane suggested she come since she was looking for something to do and to keep the three of them in check which Lucy was pretty sure not going to happen

"gosh why did Mirajane make me go, im not even strong enough to be with them "

"oh don't worry Lucy im sure you will be real useful" Happy said, Lucy found Happys words encouraging

"oh thanks happy"she said while petting his head

"im sure they will use as bait or something" Happy said, he was cracking up at his own joke

"that's not funny" she said annoyed, she hit Happy on his head scolding him

"ow Lucy that hurt" Happy complained

"then don't joke around like that",while Lucy was nagging Happy they both didnt notice a man behind them, he was coming out of the wall behind them with a knife in hand

"that's one fairy tail mage out", the mage was close to taking out Lucy until a hand grabbed him with immense force causing him to yelp in pain and drop the knife, Lucy and Happy looked back only to see the man in the wall being held by Natsu

"Natsu" Happy yelled in excitement seeing his best friend

"Natsu" Lucy said, _what is he doing all the way here _Lucy thought, Natsu punched the man he was holding rendering him unconscious, he pulled him out of the wall and threw him over his shoulder

"Natsu when did you get here" Lucy asked surprised

"so you guys were the mages, should have guessed as much" Natsu replied

"Natsu look im a mage of Fairy Tail", Happy showed Natsu the symbol on his back

"that's nice Happy, well until we meet again, Natsu was about to leave until Lucy grabbed him by his scarf, this seemed to annoy Natsu causing him to growl at Lucy scaring her a bit " what is it" he said annoyed

"I just wanted to say well thanks for saving me" she said smiling, Natsu looked at her wondering why she would thank him, he was only doing it to get him

"weirdo" he said while he left

"HEY IM NOT WEIRD" Lucy yelled at Natsu

"see even Natsu thinks your weird Lu-", Happy got hit on the head from Lucy again

"geez that Natsu" she complained

"Oy Lucy" Gray called, he was with Cana and Erza, Erza's luggage was a sight to behold

"wow Erza you sure are prepared for this one" Lucy sweat dropped from her immense package (in slot dirty joke here lol)

"well what is this mission about, the quicker were done the faster I can get drunk" Cana said as she entered the train

"Yea Cana is right, well on the faster part",Gray boarded train with Erza following

"Lucy you think we will meet Natsu again" Happy asked

"not sure Happy he seems to always be moving" Lucy said, "c'mon lets get on the train before it leaves"

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

"if there was a time we needed help now would be it" Lucy said, they just finished learning of what Eigors true intentions were and are rushing on a magic powered car to catch up

"we have one of his guys but he's no help" Gray said looking towards the man they helped and caught at the train station

"I can't believe eigor would betray me like this" he mummered

"well believe it" Gray replied back

"if there was only some way we could catch up to that guy in time" Cana said

"I got it" Happy yelled, they all looked to him wondering what he thought about "Gray could fly with me"

"Happy I don't think you will be able to catch up" Lucy pointed out

"trust me im not a part of this guild for nothing",Happy got on the roof of the car, Gray following him on too

"you ready Gray", Happy grabbed the back of Gray's shirt

""yea lets g-"in a flash Happy and Gray were gone leaving the rest surprised at his speed

"this is so fast" Gray yelled

"told you" Happy said, they had Eigor in their sights and were hot on his tail but Happy was looking a little fatigue

"Gray this is my Limit" Happy told him

"its good enough", Gray conjured up his ice magic into an arrow

"Ice make arrow!"he yelled making Eigor turn around and and stop to block the attack, Happy let Gray drop down on the tracks

"so you were able to catch up huh" Eigior chuckled, he cast his wind magic at Gray

"Ice make wall", Gray put a block of ice breaking the wind magic, Eigor saw that Grays view was blocked and saw the chance and sneaked behind him

"wind tunnel"(inyuashua refrence), he cast his wind magic blowing Gray across the tracks

"shit! man this guy is annoying, Ice make cannon", he shot a giant blast of ice at Eigor, he cast his wind magic to defend himself. When the ice cleared Gray was no longer there

"where did the brat go" He mummered

"right here" ,Eigor turned around only to meet Grays ice make sword at his face

"Ice make lance!", he threw his lance at Eigor making him hit hard against the tracks of the railroad

"give up your done" Gray said holding his lance to his head "so where is Lullaby"

"you should really be observant of your surroundings boy"

"what" Gray said confused

"look behind you", Gray looked and saw a strong gust of air that was about to throw Happy over the tracks

"Happy!", Gray ran as fast as he could to get to Happy, he dived and threw Happy back on to the tracks but this led to him falling off and hanging onto the edge of the tracks

"ha weak this is why friends are a liability" Eigor said as he walked over to Gray "die", Eigor was just about to step onto Grays hand when suddenly a big fire blast came disrupting him

"who did that" Eigor yelled, Gray looked to his right and saw a man with pink hair hands lit on fire

"Natsu!" Happy yelled in joy

"Gale storm!"

"Fire take over", Natsu produced an aura of fire around protecting him from the onslaught of the winds, he then sped through the winds and grabbed onto Eigor

"Let go of me" he yelled, Natsu smirked before he let him go

"Fire Dragons Roar",Eigors body was singed in a matter of seconds leaving him down for the count

"Natsu your back" ,Happy flew over to Natsu

"Happy you know this guy" Gray said as he lifted himself up

"yea I was with him before Fairy Tail",Natsu moved from Happy and went towards to Eigor

"where is Lullaby" he asked

"ha wo I guess the rumors are true about you being a Demon Dragneel" Eigor said chuckling

_Wait that is dragneel _Gray thought _how is Happy friends with a guy like that_

"why are all you guys such fools", Natsu picked him up by his hair, he yelped in pain

"where is lullaby",Eigor took lullaby out and gave it to Natsu

"hey Gray! Natsu got it" Happy told him

"that's cool, thanks for helping out" Gray said to Natsu, Natsu didnt hear him since he was still inspecting "hey im talking to you" Gray said trying to get his attention

Natsu face changed to one of annoyance, he suddenly broke Lullaby causing Gray and Happy to freak out

"why did you do that" Gray yelled at him, Natsu walked over to Eigor and once again picked him up by his hair causing him to yelp in pain

"this is the last time I'll ask, where is lullaby" Natsu demanded, Eigor responded by spitting in his face, Natsu had enough and used his Dragons eye, Eigor started screaming a blood curling scream, he then fainted on the tracks

"what the hell did you just do to him" Gray asked

"that's one of Natsu's special move" Happy explained to Gray "its a scary one though"

Natsu, Happy, and Gray heard the sound of a car coming towards them, the car stopped reaveling Erza, Cana, and Lucy, they were all a bit taken back by how badly beaten Eigor was but Erza and Cana were wondering who that other mage was

"Natsu" Lucy said running over to him and Happy

"Gray did you do this" Cana asked joining them

"no he did",he pointed over to Natsu who looked back at Cana

"scary" she muttered, "Lucy you know him

"yeah he helped me a long time ago" she explained

"so Erza I guess the job is done",she looked back to Erza and saw she was staring at Natsu with cold eyes, Cana has never seen Erza look like that toward someone unless it was an enemy, no not even an enemy, that is the eyes of someone you hate. "Erza" she called out again this time getting her attention

"Erza you okay" Cana asked

"yea sorry, anyway do we have the flute" she asked Cana

"no we don't, it was a fake" Gray explained " he said a member of their guild has it"

"wait then that would me-", The magical car passed by Erza and the group cutting her off

"he has it" Cana yelled

"Don't attack it would be a waste of magic, the meeting isn't too far so we should be able to meet up lets go", Erza led the pack to the guild masters meet

"Natsu you coming",Lucy looked back and saw that Natsu was nowhere to be found. "gosh why is he always gone when we look away" Lucy complained

"c'mon Lucy you will be left behind"Happy said

"im coming, gosh all you guys are monsters on the inside" Lucy complained panting

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

Kabe arrived at the meeting of Guild masters around in a forest right across from the meeting

"yes im finally here" Kabe said "now no one will get in my way"

"you sure about that" a voice said getting his attention

"who is it" Kabe yelled, Natsu came out of the shade of the forest into his view

"you don't scare me" he yelled shaking from Natsu's cold stare "I'll use it on you first"

"you won't do it, you don't know how to" Natsu replied back

"your getting revenge for a man that didnt care about you" ,this hit Kabe hard when he knew this was true "just as long as the mission is done he's happy"

"shutup!" he yelled, he put his mouth on the flute and looked ready to blow, Natsu was waiting but the sound didnt come

"well you gonna do it or what" Natsu said in a menacing tone

"i-I can't", Kabe dropped the flute and dropped to his knees

"hmph weak" ,Natsu walked over and picked up the flute and was on his way

"oh what do we have here Demon Dragneel" a short man with a white mustache said, Natsu was surprised he didn't feel his presence

"look I don't plan on harming anyone with this ok, I just need it" Natsu explained, he was about to leave the scene until Makarov stopped him "what is it" he asked annoyed

"look I believe you but I just want to ask you something", Makarov cleared his throat getting ready to speak "look I've been monitoring your movements and the type of incidents you have gotten yourself into" his face got real serious telling Natsu, _"im serious" _"what are you really up too?"

"look this isn't something I live to tell people or involve anyone else" Natsu said codly, Natsu wasn't backing down either

Makarov sighed seeing he wasn't going to get any answers from, _"the boy is strong willed, he has a very powerful aura about him, he might be useful in this magical world later in the future"_

"well now that we got that out the way I will take my leave"

"wait" Makarov said stopping Natsu " would you like to join Fairy Tail" he asked him, Natsu was taken back by what he asked, its not everyday you would ask a man like him to join a guild

"sorry gramps but I don't do groups",Natsu was finally able to take his leave until he was stopped by the flute of all things

"you fools think you can stop me, Master Zeref's own creation" the flute then grew into a gigantic monster "I will bring destruction to you mages"

"I did not know about this" Natsu said to himself, he took of his pack and lit up his fists ready to fight

"stop" makarov said

"why"

"I'll let my guild handle this", several swords struck the monster in the throat followed by ice shards and explosions

"who are those that oppose me" the monster yelled

"we are fairy tail!" Erza yelled, the monster shot a blast at the mages, Gray casted his ice make wall and protected them, Cana followed up with her cards thrown at the monster and exploding them, this threw the monster off balance, Erza saw this opening and attacked making it fall off balance which created a huge crater in the ground

"don't you think this is a bit much" Lucy said worried

"aye!" Happy added

"you guys are annoying pests, I'll end this now" the monster opened its mouth to play its lullaby only to find out his voice sounded weird " what, my voice!"

"oh it must have been Erza's swords" Lucy pointed out

"perfect" Gray said, Erza, Cana, and Gray went on with their assault

"you see we may be mages" Makarov said "but we always help each other and others when ever we can"

"were family"

_Again with the family, I'll never understand this guild _Natsu thought

" we did it" Lucy yelled jumping in joy

"but you didn't do anything" Happy said, Makarov walked over to the group

"good job" Makarov congratulated, Erza hugged Makarov to her iron plate making Makarov cringe in pain

"good job!, what about the land and the hall" the other guild masters yelled, Makarov's skin turned white as a ghost when he realizes the destruction, Erza picked up the master and signaled everybody to run

"family huh" Natsu said as he left the scene too

**OK guys the reason for my leave of absence was that well, government spys from Russia abducted me and took me to their secret base to work on this project call E.N.D, the plan is to make all the waffles in the world come to life and destroy us all. Take caution my friends the end is near. Now my real reason, well my grades haven't been doing well and I need to pay more attention during school and home to bring up my grades up and then regrisration for classes came and now I have to study for SATs and get community service done so its been a pretty hectic schedule but im back now and should be able to update more now, sorry for being gone even though this is only the 3****rd**** chap lol anyway all jokes aside what did you think, I liked the chapter but my main problem is writing the fight scenes and my grammer issue. I am actually looking for a partner to help me on this if you guys have any suggestion or want to help edit my story or make it better PM me, ill make sure to include you in the credits in tiny letters ;-). **

**P.S. I was serious about that waffle thing, watch out for those eggos**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys how's it going, I hope you liked the last chap and I hope you like this one. Oh and im not writing the deloria arc since I think it's a waste of time to write so I just summed it up in this chap.**

**Chap 4**

So far in the story Natsu has been to a mysterious island where people have been turning into monsters during the moon light, he found out the reason for their problems and went to solve it but what he found was greater than expected. The demon Deloria was there on the island, Natsu found this to be quite good until he had to fight Lyon and his crew, he ended up beating them and releasing Deloria only to find out it was beaten along time ago by his teacher named Ur. Natsu was disappointed with this since he heard this island had demons, even though the people her are actually demons to begin with, it wasn't what he came here for. To make matters even worse they didn't even have any money to begin with, Natsu wasn't leaving this island without nothing. He forced them to give him something, the best they had was a celestial spirit key which was totally useless for Natsu but he kept it anyway, he thought it be good enough for some amount of money. He left the island not wanting to take part in the festivities.

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

"gosh that last mission we were on was a drag" Cana said.

"well maybe if you would stop drinking all the time we wouldn't have had such a tough time controlling you!" Gray yelled.

"stop complaining" Cana assured him " I had perfect control over the situation" .

"if you call trying to seduce them perfect control sure" Lucy mumbled.

"don't you think so Happy" Cana said to Happy on her head.

"yea you gave me fish afterward" Happy said.

"see happy agrees" Cana said while patting his head.

"well we got the mission done and that's all that matters" Lucy said.

"that's right" Erza said in agreement.

As they were walking into town there were receiving various looks from the townspeople.

"oh no its fairy tail mages, you think we should tell them" a man whispered too his friend.

"tell us what" Lucy said, she and all of them stopped in their tracks at the sight of the guild. It was disfigured with the iron pillars jammed inside of the guild.

"what the hell happened while we were gone" Gray yelled.

"lets ask the master in the underground bunker" Erza said, she went into the guild and pulled up a door on the floor and they all walked down and saw the guild members sitting down and not being there usual rowdy self. The master was drinking on the table relaxed as if nothing happened.

"Gramps what are you doing sitting around!" Gray yelled.

"don't worry about it, all they did was mess up the guild a little, we can always rebuild thanks to the counsils money" He explained joyfully.

"so were just gonna stand here and do nothing!" Gray yelled.

" Gray don't yell at me", Makarov slapped Lucy on the butt making her yelp at his sudden action.

"master!" Mirajane scolded, he hopped off his seat and walked past them.

"everyone is ok so I see no reason to go to war",He then bid them a due and left (did I just write that... Wow 0_o).

"well im tired and just want a drink" cana said.

"I guess I should go home and rest up too, cmon happy", Happy responded with a "aye" and left with Lucy.

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

" Levy we did pretty good today huh" jet said.

"yea but we could have done better" Levy said.

"nothing is ever good for you huh" Droy responded.

"well I just want shadow gear to be the best it can be", Jet and Droy cheered Levy's name in joy at their brainy leader, Levy heard something while they were cheering.

"hey did you guys hear that", and then in a flash they were attacked

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

Lucy was walking down the street with plus in her hands and Happy on her head.

"its gonna be weird not being in the guild" Lucy said.

"puu" Plue agreeing, Happy spotted people gathered around a tree.

"ne Lucy what's happening" Happy asked, Lucy looked and spotted it too, she went down and pushed through the crowd of people and was shocked to find what she did, the shadow gear team were pinned to the tree with phantom lord marks on them.

" who could have done this" Lucy muttered, she then felt a very powerful magic and saw it was coming from her master.

"I could deal with the guild but when he touches my children its personal, WERE GOING TO WAR!".

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

Lucy is with plus and Happy tending to Levy, Jet, and Droy.

"Levy" Lucy whispered hoping the best for her friend.

"oh Lucy" Mirajane said walking in the room, "sorry for making you watch over them", Lucy shakes her head signaling a "don't worry".

"this is the least I can do since im not one to fight with the rest of the guild".

"Lucy you think you could pick up some groceries " Mira asked.

"sure", Lucy left the hospital with Happy and Plue to pick up the food.

" Ne Lucy why didn't you go with everyone else" Happy asked.

"puu puu" Plue agreeing with Happy

"I don't really like fighting and I wouldn't be much help, im fine just helping here".

"if Natsu was here, he would tear down their whole guild and their mages if he got serious" Happy said punching his fist in the air.

"if he got serious" Lucy said, _so all this time he wasn't trying, what kind if monsterious strength does he have._

"drop drop" a woman in a blue coat with pale skin and blue hair said, she stood in front of Lucy.

"um can I help you" Lucy asked.

"are you Lucy heartpilia", from the moment she said her last name, Lucy reached for her keys but got trapped in the woman's waterball.

"Lucy!" Happy yelled, he flew to Lucy's side only to get hit by a hand.

"non non" a man coming out of the ground said "we got the girl, good now lets go" with that they left the scene leaving a unconscious Happy.

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

"uh Lucy" Happy said waking up "wait where's Lucy", Happy looked left to right and couldn't find Lucy, he looked down and found her keys.

"Lucy never leaves her keys, I need to get to the guild and tell them". Happy flew with his high speed in hope of reaching them in time.

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

Natsu is in Phantom Lords archives searching through multiple books.

"nothing in here about him" Natsu said, he then threw the book in with the others.

_well the one on the tower of heaven is good info, only problem is where the location of the place is. _just then Natsu heard a explosion.

"crap do they know", Natsu went to see what the commotion was about.

_Of course, who else but these guys_, Natsu was surprised to find Fairy Tail here.

"Lets go" Erza yelled, the 2 guilds were in a full out war within the phantom guild, there was Gajeel that was watching what was happening from a support beam. Makarov simplied walked through deflecting everyone in sight to get to Jose.

"who was the one that destroyed our guild and hurt our friends" Erza yelled, that was cue time for Gajeel, he sent an iron pilar flying at Erza, she dodged it swiftly and looked up to see the man who hurt her friends and home.

"oy titania" Gajeel said.

"the Iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel Redfox", Gajeel made pillars for arms and lunged at Erza.

"this should be fun ge he" Gajeel smirked

"Jose where are you, I know your here", Makarov walked through the hall and came to a stop only to find Jose.

"oh Makkie long time no see" Jose said chuckling.

"your in for it you know that".

"well it wouldn't matter anyway we have what we need". Makarov was wondering what he had that left him so assuring, "that Lucy girl sure is a cute one".

Makarov immediately punched Jose, it went right through him revealing it was only a hologram.

"tch should have known you wouldn't come face to face".

"but don't worry, you never will".

Makarov was confused with what Jose meant, then a man with a blind file appeared in front of him.

"oh the despair", a magic circle appeared around Makarov draining his magical power and making him green.

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

"Titania you sure know how to entertain someone" Gajeel said, Erza responded with throwing her many sword's at Gajeel, he caught them in his mouth with a smirk on his face.

"don't get cocky", Erza was just about to lunge at him until something fell from the roof into the ground, it was a green short man she recognized as her master.

"master", Erza rushed to his side and picked him up, Erza saw the situation and saw that this was leading them no wear right now and there master was in critical condition right now, they only had one option, "RETREAT!" she yelled

"what we can't re-", Gray was cut off by a hand on his shoulder, he looked up and saw it was Elfman's.

"its not very manly but look at master", Gray looked and saw what he meant.

"damn" he yelled running away with the rest.

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING **

Happy finally got to the guild but saw nobody there, "where is everybody". Happy was flying around the guild trying to spot them but all he was seeing were injured phantom members. He came to a stop and spotted a white scaly scarf, only one person has that scarf.

"Na-", Happy was grabbed by Natsu and covering his mouth.

"be quiet your gonna blow my cover", Natsu let go of Happy to let him talk.

"Natsu Lucy is in trouble, you need to go save her" Happy said.

"can't you get your guild member to do this".

"NATSU!" Happy whined, Natsu sighed and gave into Happys request, he saw how desperate he was to save this girl. _She must be real important to him, and not sure why buy I feel like I owe her a favor too, tch Happy must rubbing off on me. _" where Is she?"

"I don't know".

"you don't know" he asked, Natsu and Happy stopped talking when they heard some Phantom guild members talking.

"man those fairy brats were annoying" the one on the right said.

"but at least we got their precious princess", the one on the left started to chuckle until his mate on the right was knocked out. "what the-", he was suddenly grabbed by Natsu.

"your gonna tell me where there little princess is ok", the man nodded understanding.

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING **

Lucy was in a brick and cold place with both her hands and feet tied up, she started to stir awake.

"where am I" she said.

"oh good your awake" Jose said, Lucy got up and backed away from him.

"who are you and where am I" she asked in an angry tone towards Jose.

"oh that's not how a princess should be acting towards there elder".

Lucy was shocked by what she heard, nobody knew that she was a princess other than her and her father.

"how do you know who I am" she said hoping to get a answer out of this man.

"well your father is paying a quite handsome reward for you, goes to show how much he cares for you".

_Papa_ Lucy thought, _why would he go so far, I thought he told me not to return._

"well now we just need to wait" Jose declared.

"wait I need to use the bathroom" Lucy asked, Jose threw her a bucket.

"what!" Lucy yelled

"I know you won't do it since your such a proper lady", Lucy was just about to do it making Jose stunned at her actions

"wait your gonna do it", Jose immediately turned away. "im a proper gentleman" he stated, that was Lucy's chance, she kicked Jose right where it hurts. Jose was down for the count.

"yes", Lucy ran towards the exit but then made a sudden stop, she saw how high she was up and realized that she was stuck in a tower.

"were all the way up, the only way to escape is for you to fall to your doom but you wont do th-", Jose stopped seeing that she was falling back "your jumping!"

_I know he's here coming for me , I trust him with my life. _"NATSU!" Lucy screamed and as if on cue Natsu came running and caught Lucy in his arms with how back hitting one of the rocks

"I knew you would come" Lucy said looking up at him

"Lucy" Happy yelled, he rushed in and hugged Lucy with Lucy returning the hug. "im so glad your alright".

Natsu got up and united Lucy.

"how did you know I was coming?" he asked her.

"not sure, your the first thing that came to my mind" Lucy said with a sad smile.

"Natsu what happened at the guild" Happy asked.

"everybody was fighting with each other, what you weren't there when it happened"

"but nobody was there when I got there".

"oh yeah, they retreated cause or they master getting injured", this news shocked both Lucy and Happy.

" What! Master would never lose" upon hearing all the stuff that happened Lucy started to tear up wich caught Natsu and Happys attention.

"i-i-i want to stay in Fairy Tail" she yelled, she immediately embraced Natsu since he was the closet thing there for comfort

"oh Lucy" Happy said while patting her back comforting her too.

Natsu pulled Lucy away from him and turned around motioning her to get on his back, she nodded and let Natsu carry her.

"we should probably take her back" Natsu suggested, Happy nodded in agreement as they went on with their walk.

_Wonder why this guild would want to steal her _Natsu thought. _Well it doesn't concern me right now _He said glancing back at her.

**I know, why did you take so long to update. Sorry Sats and a bunch of other stuff and oh yea my biggest factor laziness. Don't know why but I feel this chapter was not written well as I had hoped, well I leave that up to you guys and bear with me on this, I used to be a reader on fanfiction and now I am a new author so I hope you guys have been liking it so far and I hope you enjoyed this chap.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys hope you liked the last chap oh and this story is NALU, now I understand that there is too much Nalu out there and I too wish there were other couples being shipped more but that's just how it is. My favorite couple is freed and mirajane and I also like Juvia and Gray too. Oh and for this Nalu try to think of it as not the typical since this Natsu is completely different and I hope you enjoy the chap.**

**Chap 5**

Natsu and Happy were in Mongolia carrying Lucy back to the guild. She was currently sleeping on Natsu's back.

"she's asleep, poor Lucy" Happy said, Lucy explained to them the whole story about her past on the way back and fell asleep out of exhaustion.

"were close to the guild Natsu" Happy said.

"hey I think your friends are here for her" Natsu said seeing two figures run at them.

"Gray and Erza!" Happy yelled.

"oy Happy where is Lu-", Gray stopped seeing who was with him and saw that Lucy was soundly sleeping on his back.

"Dragneel" Gray muttered, Erza was staring at Natsu from right behind Gray with the same cold eyes she gave him last time. Natsu walked over to the two and gave Lucy to Gray.

"here give this too here when she wakes up", Natsu dropped a golden celestial key in Grays hand. Natsu then turned around and started to walk away from the group.

"Natsu your leaving?" Happy asked.

"im just going to buy something, I'll still be in the town". With that he left walking out of their view.

"that guy gives me the creeps" Gray mummered.

"he probably heard you say that" Happy said.

"what how?" Gray asked

"he has enhanced senses" Happy noted.

Lucy started to stir awake.

"Lucy your awake" Gray said. Lucy gave a small nod and told Gray she is alright to stand.

"glad to see your ok" Erza said.

"im fine but what about you guys" she asked.

"were ok, just injured and trying to recover" Gray said. He put on a sad face and clenched his fists at the frustration of running away, while doing that he remembered the key in his hand.

"oh yeah, Lucy here". Gray handed Lucy the celestial key, she was surprised that Gray was able to get his hands on something so rare.

"how did you get this!" she asked stunned.

"oh it wasn't me, it was Dragneel that told me to give it to you" Gray told her. Lucy had a bright smile on her face while putting the key near to her heart, she felt good that Natsu would do something so nice for her.

"where is he" she asked.

"somewhere, you know him" Happy told her.

Lucy's smile soon disappeared to a frown remembering everything that just happened.

"Lucy what's wrong" Gray asked.

"guys I need to tell you everything".

Erza and Gray were confused by what she wanted to tell them but Happy knew and soon his cheerfulness disappeared remembering Lucy's story.

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

They were all in the guilds secret base listening to Lucy's story. Everyone was shocked to learn Lucy was a princess and her father was the reason for her kidnapping and the guild being destroyed by phantom lord.

"wow your dad sounds like a jerk" Gray said. Erza whacked him on the back of his head for saying such a comment. "what was that for!".

"im sorry for all the trouble I caused you guys, I understand if you don't want me in your guild anymo-", she was suddenly cut off by Erza's hand on her shoulder.

"now why would we want a family member out the guild" Erza said.

"yea Lucy were all your friends and we have no Ill feelings toward you, so don't worry" Gray assured her.

"guys, thank you so much" Lucy said in joy.

"what do you mean you wont come!" Mirajane yelled into a magical orb, this caught the attention of everyone in the guild.

"the gramps should have retired and gave the guild to me" the man said in a mocking tone.

"but Laxus the guild needs you righ-", Mirajane was cut off by Laxus.

"if you tell that girl to be my women then just ma-". Laxus was cut off by Mirajane smashing the globe in anger, the guild hasn't seen Mira look like that in a long time.

"gosh that Laxus, and we can't even find Mystogan" Cana said.

"oh wait Lucy your on good terms with that Dragneel guy, maybe-", Cana was cut off from Erza's hard punch on the table.

"no, we will not ask for that man's help" she said anger full in her eyes and voice.

"what why he cou-", Cana was cut off by Erza once again.

"how would that look if we needed a stranger's help for our battle, it would be shameful on the guilds name wouldn't it". Cana understood what Erza meant, to involve a stranger into this battle wouldn't be fair too him and would make the guild seem like a charity case but Cana still suspected Erza had something against this dragneel guy.

"ok well let's de-",Gray was cut off from loud quakes.

The whole guild ran outside to see what was making this enormous noise, what they saw was a jaw dropping sight. The phantom guild was walking on the shores to the Fairy Tail guild. The guild looked oh so menacing as it continued getting closer. This was trouble for fairy tail, they weren't even full healed after the last scuffle.

"you like the guild" Jose said into the speaker. "sorry about coming without telling you but we were just so eager to pay a visit".

Jose started to survey the area in search of Lucy.

"oy where is Lucy-Chan" Jose asked like it was the easiest thing in the world.

"you will have to get through us if you want Lucy" Erza yelled at Jose, the whole guild yelled in agreement.

"sheesh why are all of you brats so stubborn, well if that's what you want".

The phantom lord guild started changing, it brought out a huge cannon which everyone was not sure of what it was, but they do know it was going to be a powerful weapon.

"say hello to my eclipse cannon"

This news shocked everybody. They have always heard about the eclipse cannon's devastating power but never expected to actually see it in action, well not against them.

"why would they do all this for me" Lucy said, she, Mirajane and Reedus were hiding in the broken down guild to keep her safe.

"I can't just stay here".

,"Lucy were doing this for you, please settle down" Mirajane said in hopes of calming her down. Lucy nodded back understanding Mirajane's concerns.

"I'll ask you one more time, where is the girl" Jose asked, Erza responded for the guild by throwing a 100 swords at the Phantom Lord Guild.

"i warned you", the eclipse cannon started to shift and power up conforming they were about to fire.

"not the guild" Erza said looking back at the guild, she knew this would destroy everybody and the guild. There was only one option even if it meant sacrificing herself. She changed into her strongest defense armor, Adamantine Armor.

"Erza!" Gray yelled

"don't try to stop me Gray, who else can handle this blast other than me" Erza said.

The eclipse cannon fired with tremendous force that hit Erza head on, she was having a tough time trying to stop the cannon.

_This cannon is too much_ Erza thought. The armor itself was starting to crack under the immense force. _C'mon just a bit longer._

Erza's armor finally cracked with the blast throwing her back, but she was able to stop the blast from hitting the guild.

"Erza!" Gray yelled coming to her aid.

"well they don't call you titania for nothing, good job for stopping the cannon but i will be firing another one within 15 min" Jose explained.

"what!, damn we got lucky because of Erza, we can't survive another one of those things" Macao said.

"but don't think you can rest for these 15 min"Jose said, he released his shades which were shadow looking beings.

"ice make sword", Gray formed his ice make sword and slashed a shadow, this did nothing to the shade surprising Gray.

"what the hell", the other guild members were having the same exact problem with the shades passing through everything.

"Bisca" Alzack called, the duo switched to their sharpshooter rifles and took out every single shade.

" that's how you do it" Alzack said happy with what him and Bisca accomplished.

"no look" Bisca said pointing out to Alzack that the shades came back.

"damn don't these things have a weakness"wakaba complained.

The guild continued with their fight for Lucy and there guild. Lucy was still in the guild watching the guilds fight with the shades. The guilt was building on Lucy, she blamed herself for everything that happened and it wasn't helping her knowing she couldn't do anything, so she decided to take action.

"that's it I made up my mind, Mira im going out there", Lucy started to walk away from the window and out until Mira casted sleep magic on Lucy, Reedus caught her and put her in his drawn wagon.

"Reedus make sure to take her to the hideout ok", Mira said as she transformed into Lucy. Reedus nodded and left to the hideout.

"I'll ask one more time, give us Lucy heartfilia"

"OVER OUR DEAD BODYS!" Erza yelled with the remaining strength she had.

" fine if you insist, you have over 7 min left, tick tock eclipse cannon shot". (made that one up on my own :-) )

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

Lucy woke up inside a room with Reedus standing by the door.

"Reedus where is everyone and what happened" Lucy asked confused with the situation.

"Mira asked me to keep you safe here"

"take me back!" she yelled at reedus".

"sorry Lucy no can do".

Lucy was down right mad at her father, and sad that she is not able to do a single thing to help out her guild. She started shedding tears at feeling so helpless.

"Lucy please don't cry" Reedus said trying to comfort her.

The doors to the hideout suddenly flew open revealing 2 people, one a man tan skinned with a bald head and the other a girl with short black hair and tanskinned. Reedus tried to act quickly but was defeated in mere seconds.

"s-s-orr-y lu-", Reedus was cut off from a dropkick to the head rendering him unconcious.

"now for the girl" the man said.

Lucy reached for her keys but realized she never got them back, she couldn't do anything right now.

"Radius beam" a man yelled shooting a beam of light at Lucy's kidnappers. The man quickly came to Lucy's side. Lucy recognized him.

"Loke your here"

"stay back Lucy" Loke warned her.

"you guys done yet" said a mysterious voice.

The roof of the hideout got punched in by the same voice revealing a man with long black hair and lots of piercing.

"yea we would be but this guy is being a nuisance" the man said pointing to Loke. Gajeel started to approach Loke.

"your not getting any close-" Loke felt a sudden rush of pain. " why now"

Gajeel saw this opening and attacked Loke, he kneed Loke in the gut and threw him towards the phantom girl, the girl trapped Loke in a ball of glass.

"Loke!" Lucy yelled concerned, Gajeel proceeded with punching Lucy rendering her unconscious. He put her over his shoulder and signaled the other two to leave.

"reflect over what you've done in there ok" the girl said just before leaving with Gajeel.

"I can't even save one friend" Loke said looking at his reflection. "Karen forgive me"

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

"im right here" Mirajane yelled to Jose impersonating Lucy.

Everyone was stunned with what Mira was doing.

"nee san" Elfman muttered.

"hmm do you guys take me for a fool" Jose said.

Suddenly the guild started to transform into what looked like a guild robot. The robot grabbed Mirajane making her scream from the pain of the grip and reverted her back to herself.

"Nee san!" Elfman yelled.

"is there no end to this guild's power" Macao asked flabbergasted by the transformation.

"i already have the girl" Jose stated making Mira and everyone else surprised that there plan failed.

"what how!" Mira yelled.

"looks like the eclipse cannon is ready, watch Mirajane as your guild is destroyed.

"please no!"she begged on the verge of tears, Jose squeezed her once again making her cringe in pain.

"fire the cannon"Jose demanded, the cannon shifted positions and was charging up.

"No!" Cana yelled in dismay, just then a pink blur got right in front of her.

"Dragon soul: version 2", Natsu's body started to glow fire then the fire expanded to a humongous size, the fire took the shape of what looked like a dragon and looked almost equal in size of one.(think of the susano but bigger and dragon form)

"what in the world is that" Jose yelled.

Everybody was too stunned by the sight of this fire like dragon, it was huge and gave such a intimidating presence.

"what the hell how can this be" Macao said.

"what in the world" Cana said in disbelief.

"whatever! fire the cannon!" Jose commanded.

The blast shot strait at Natsu's fiery dragon. Natsu formed a X on his arms with his fire dragon doing the same. The blast hit the dragon head on.

_Shit this cannon is good, even in this form it still poses damage_ Natsu thought.

He was being pushed back a little by the blast but stood strong with the blast ending.

_what but who could have done that_ Jose thought.

Natsu dragon deteriorated down with the fire not covering him anymore. He was panting seeing that technique took a lot of magic.

" eh Demon King Dragneel!, what do you want with me that you had to interfere with my fun" Jose yelled angrily at Natsu.

"wait your-" Cana said until she was cut off by Natsu throwing her a bottle.

"its a potion, take it" He said "don't lose yourself to a man like this, your important to your guild"

Cana nodded blushing cause of his comment at the end.

"Natsu" Happy yelled excited to see his pal but at the same time worried about his guild.

"Natsu Lucy is in trouble, she has been captured by phantom" Happy explained to him.

_Again _Natsu thought.

"that's it no more games, time to use Abyss Break".

This was a frightening spell to hear about, the whole guild including Natsu was surprised Jose could cast such a spell. The guild started to form it's hands like a clock and then started to move drawing a magic circle.

"in 30 min this spell will be cast ending everyone's life here, so cherish the last few moments you have with each other", Jose started laughing about his sure fired victory.

_This spell is too dangerous too use but I do know that he can't cast it by himself, there had to be other people operating at ceartin points _Natsu thought.

"oy listen all of you" Natsu called out to the guild. "I need 2 people to come, this spell can be stopped. The machine has other mages operating so if we take out those mages we take out the spell".

Everyone seemed a bit skeptic at first to listen to Natsu until Gray stepped up and offered.

"I'll go, you helped the guild, and you look like you know what your doing".

"I'll come too" Elfman said.

"I need to help my nee san".

Natsu motioned for them to follow.

"Happy take me to the cannon, ice mage and bug guy, go up on that platform and you should find your target, I can sense the energy coming from the their the strongest", Natsu took off with Happy to the cannon while Gray and Elfman left for the upper platform.

"guys don't start twiddiling your fingers more of those shades are back" Cana warned them.

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

"ge he those fairy brats have no chance" Gajeel said

"ain't that right" the phantom man said agreeing.

Lucy suddenly started to chuckle which caught the attention if Gajerl especially.

"what's so funny brat" Gajeel asked

"how you guys think we're gonna give up", Gajeel kicked Lucy in her side sending her flying too the wall.

"woah Gajeel calm down, we can't hurt her like that"

"don't worry im just roughing her up a bit".

"you guys are weaklings, look at your guild and look at your master. Do you think anyone is gonna save them or you." Gajeel said.

"your a fool for thinking that we would just stop just cause our guild is roughed up a bit, in fact this pain is nothing", Gajeel grabbed her by her hair and threw her down and punched her rib with a iron pillar making her scream.

"Gajeel stop!", Gajeel listened to his guild member and walked back to take a seat.

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

Natsu defeated Totomaru of the elemental 4, he broke the energy source for the eclipse cannon and slowed down the process of Aybass Break. He made Totomaru spill everything about the robot and learned about their Iron dragon slayer, which was useful information.

_Hmm coming for this girl and helping the guild wasn't such a bad idea afterall_ Natsu thought.

"ne Natsu I know your not just here to save Lucy" Happy said.

"well after you told me about this Iron Dragon slayer, now im really interested" He explained.

"well thanks for saving the guild" Happy said.

" the guild isn't safe yet and I only did it for you"

"sure whatever you say but deep down your a you know you wanted to save this guild, and Lucy", Happy said the last part signaling something.

_If he is signaling I like her, he is dead wrong, I just feel like I should help her out for helping out Happy _He thought.

"Seems like were getting closer Natsu said sensing dark magic.

"oh the despair"

Natsu turned around but was too late when he was suddenly trapped in a green circle, he was able to push Happy out before the circle started to suck his magic.

"Natsu" Happy called hoping he could get out of this.

"my magic", Natsu's whole right eye turned purple with his pupil still black, he broke the magic spell circle and grabbed the man by his collar.

"you dare take my power" Natsu said in a slightly demonic voice, he then gave the man a face full of fire dragons roar. He let go of him seeing he was unconscious, his eye turned back to there normal color.

"Natsu you okay" Happy asked.

"damn i lost alot of power, the dragon soul already takes too much, then this one came and now im close to empty".

"oh Dragneel your finally here" Jose said standing across the hall. Jose's magic was cold and down right evil, Happy felt it well and was cowering under the magic, though Natsu seemed unfazed.

"hey look its Dragneel" Gray said running in with Elfman, Mirajane, and Erza.

"woah what the heck, this magic is so cold, and just unbearable" Gray commented.

"how can anyone have such a terrifying magic" Mira said.

"but look at Dragneel he seems alright" Elfman pointed out.

"cause he is just as cold" Erza said harshly.

"where is the girl" Natsu asked.

"why should i tell you", Natsu blew fire at Jose singeing part of his mustache.

"that's why", Natsu ran straight towards Jose, Jose shot multiple dark balls at Natsu, he doged them all and blew a fire dragons roar and used the roar to cover Jose's vision and ran past him.

"smart Dragneel but your not leaving yet", Jose was about to cast a spell on Natsu until he was stopped by ice magic.

"your gonna have to deal with us", Gray, Elfman, and Erza were prepared to battle Jose.

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

Lucy was on the ground beaten up badly by Gajeel's onslaught.

"is that all you got" Lucy said trying her best to stand up.

"gosh why wont you keep your mouth shut!" Gajeel yelled. He made a iron pillar and punched Lucy once again.

"you know what, maybe losing a limb will keep you quiet".

_Somebody please, Natsu_ Lucy thought.

The floor exploded with fire revealing a man encased in fire with a blue cat.

"what the hell" the phantom man said.

"Natsu" Lucy said in relief that he was here, Natsu walked over to Lucy picking her up and placed her in a safe spot away from the battle that was about to commence.

"Natsu you came", Natsu broke the chains off of Lucy freeing her from her restraints.

"Lucy!" Happy yelled hugging Lucy happy to see his friend was alright, Lucy returned the hug back happy to see her friend

"stay here ok", Lucy nodded back.

"ge he this is demon king, he doesn't look much like one, he has pink hair" Gajeel said chuckling. He made his arms turn into his 2 iron pillars ready to fight Dragneel. Natsu ignited his fists ready to face off Gajeel.

Gajeel rushed at Natsu with multiple jabs, Natsu easily dodged them, Gajeel sweeped his legs at Natsu, Natsu jumped and dodged the leg sweep.

"got you" , Gajeel saw this opening and thrusted his pillar at Natsu sending him crashing into the wall creating a opening outside.

"Natsu" Lucy yelled, Natsu got up and then felt a sudden pain near his abdomen.

_Shit where, wait it must have been Jose, not sure how he got me but this makes the situation worse_ Natsu thought.

"c'mon Dragneel don't tell me that's all you can do, even that big breasted bitch of yours could have dodged that" (wow I made Gajeel so mean)

"fire dragons roar!", Natsu fired his roar at Gajeel.

"Iron dragons roar!" Gajeel said firing back his roar.

The two roars collided causing the the whole area to rumble from their power.

"he can do a roar too" Happy said.

"well he is a dragon slayer" Lucy said hanging on to something cause of the roars power.

Natsu was being overwhelmed by Gajeel's roar.

"wait Natsu is being pushed back" Happy said noticing the difference between the 2 blasts.

Gajeels blast finally beat Natsu's roar, Gajeels roar was cutting up Natsu all around his body.

_Damnt this blast is strong, if only I hadn't used dragon soul and had most of my magic taken away, this guy wouldn't have been a problem _Natsu thought.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled.

Natsu wasn't looking good at all, his breathing was heavy and he was looking really fatigued. Gajeel rushed in and kneed Natsu in his stomach, he proceed with jabs at his face. He then turned his arm into a iron pillar and gave Natsu a walop of a punch sending him flying into the wall.

"Dragneel your pathetic" Gajeel yelled.

Gajeel didnt stop his onslaught, he ran to Natsu and punched him in his abdomen causing him to cough up blood.

"Natsu no!" Lucy yelled.

"Natsu c'mon you can do it" Happy said in tears.

Gajeel continued to punch Natsu like this until he fell on the floor, he grabbed Natsu by his feet and threw him towards some rubble.

"pathetic, your not much of a demon after all, ge he" Gajeel said chuckling.

_This damn abdomen pain is in the way, and it doesn't help I got most of my magic taken away, I only have one chance to end this so I have to make sure I do it right _Natsu thought.

"time to end this, iron dragons roar!" Gajeel blew his roar at the rubble destroying everything but Natsu.

"what the hell, where is he". Gajeel was looking around trying to find Natsu until he spotted him near Lucy and Happy.

"oh so you dodged it, you pretty much look like crap so why do you still bother".

"Natsu are you alright" Happy asked.

"Dragon slayer secret art: Burst mode", Natsu's body started to glow a red aura, then he dissapared shocking everyone in the room.

"what the where did he g-", Gajeel was cut off by a sudden hit to the face sending him flying in the air, then another fist came sending him in a different direction and the process reapted with Gajeel flying through the air being pummeled by god knows what.

"Gajeel, what the hell is making him get pummeled like that" the phantom man said.

"Happy could that be-"

"NATSU!" Happy said cutting off Lucy.

Gajeel was sent plummeting to the floor after Natsu's last hit.

"look that Dragneel guy, he's up in the air".

Natsu reapared in the air after his amazing high speed movement.

"this is it, fire dragons roar", Natsu blew a roar down at Gajeel to make sure he would stay down. He fell back to the ground near Lucy and Happy exhausted at using such a technique with the little magic power he had.

"Natsu you did it" his furry friend cheered. Lucy propped Natsu up on the wall.

"thank you so much" Lucy said grateful for his help. Natsu waved his had signaling you don't have thank me. She hugged Natsu which took him by surprise and caused him to wince in pain, Lucy quickly too notice and let go.

"sorry Natsu didnt mean to hurt you" she apologized.

"gee Lucy you sure love hugging Natsu" Happy said teasing her.

"shut up cat!" Lucy yelled, the two of them were to busy arguing notice that Gajeel was starting to get up. Natsu took notice on what Gajeel was about to do, he grabbed Happy and Lucy to his chest and turned his back to Gajeel.

"Iron dragons roar", Gajeel blew his roar at Natsu which caused him to yelp out in pain and it ended ripping up his vest.

"Natsu no", Lucy saw that Natsu was in no condition to battle and there was little he could do.

_what the hell, where did you get those scars_ Gajeel thought.

Natsu turned around to face Gajeel revealing the scars to Lucy.

"oh my gosh" she mummered seeing 3 huge claw marks on his back.

"huh so you can still stand" Gajeel said while eating the metal from the floor.

"he's eating metal" Lucy said surprised.

"well its his element, but Natsu doesn't have his so he can't regain his own energy" Happy explained.

"hey time to end this", Gajeel's body started transform with iron scales covering his body. "its over".

Gajeel rushed at Natsu with great speed and sent him flying in the air, Gajeel blew a roar at Natsu injuring him some more, he was defenseless to Gajeel's armor. He fell back to the ground not moving. Gajeel picked him up and threw him at the wall near the pipes.

"Natsu no" Lucy mouthed, she searched through her pocket in her skirt and found Sagittarius key.

"lets hope this works" Lucy summoned her key and out came a man in a horse costume.

"moshi mosh im ready" Sagittarius said.

"a horse" Happy yelled.

"Sagittarius what can you do" Lucy asked

"I am the best went it comes to archery" he said while taking out his bows and arrow.

_Ah man archery isn't going to help Natsu._

"well Dragneel I have to say it's been fun but it ends here, get ready for my final roar".

Gajeel started to gather up energy for his final attack. Natsu was exhausted and just could not fight anymore, he tried getting up but found it difficult to prop himself up.

_Damn isn't there any fire around here, will I really have to use that dreaded form _Natsu thought.

"Lucy san I may not be able to make fire but I am one of the best marksman, would that pole near the pink haired man be good enough" Sagittarius said, he prepared his bow and arrow and fired at the pole causing a explosion.

"great Sagittarius" Lucy cheered.

"anything for Lucy moshi mosh", he returned back to the spirit realm seeing his job was done.

Natsu started to devour the flames around him and sucked the rest in one big gulp.

"thanks for the meal, this should be enough", Natsu started to glow forming a magic circle around him just like Gajeel.

"this is the end Dragneel!", Gajeel puffed his cheeks ready to blast Natsu with his roar.

"Dragon slayers secret art:lungs of a dragon, original fire dragons roar".

Natsu and Gajeel both blew their roars at each other, the impact of the roar was destroying everything around them, the platform wasn't going to last with the force of the roars destroying everything

"Lucy we have to go" Happy said taking Lucy in the air.

"wait what about Natsu" She asked.

" he will be fine ok" Happy took Lucy up into the sky where they would be safe.

The 2 blasts were equal in power and size neither blast wanting to give up.

_C'mon just a little more, MAX POWER._

Natsu's blast started to over take Gajeel's.

_What how?, im putting all my power into this _Gajeel thought.

Natsu's blast inched closer and closer until finally it hit Gajeel defeating him for good, the platform fell sending both Dragon slayers outside.

"you see him Lucy" Happy asked with Lucy in his hands, Lucy surveyed the area and saw 2 figures, one laying on his back with black hair which she identified as Gajeel and the other Natsu.

"there" she said, Happy flew over to Natsu.

"Natsu thank you so much" she said in tears, she was so happy he was fine.

"nice one Natsu you did it" his feline friend said hugging him.

"hey what happened to your Dragon" Natsu asked to Gajeel who was still on his back.

"he disappeared" he told him.

"July 7th" Natsu replied back.

" You too!" Gajeel yelled suddenly sitting up but winced in pain from his fast movement.

"you know where they are" he asked Natsu.

"I wouldn't be here if I did" he responded back, he sighed and stood up, he slowly walked over to Gajeel.

"if you ever find out anything about the dragons don't hesitate to let me know" Gajeel told him.

"sure us slayers have to stick together you know" Natsu said back to Gajeel, he held out a fist expecting Gajeel to bump back. He chuckled at him opening up to him so easily but decided to return the gesture.

"sheesh you don't act as bad as the reports make you, then again can't say the same for your power" Gajeel said.

"how can they talk to each other so easily like that" Lucy said to Happy.

"must be a slayer thing" Happy told her.

The top of the phantom lord building made a sudden glow catching their attention.

"what was that"Lucy said.

"not sure but it looks like Jose is defeated" Natsu said.

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

Makarov ended up defeating Jose with his powerful move Fairy Law. The shades stopped attacking the fairy tail members since Jose was defeated. Everyone was back near the destroyed guild waiting for there master to speak, Lucy and Natsu were far from them watching on.

"Natsu I don't think I can face them" Lucy said with sadness.

"Lucy there your guild mates, they wouldn't be mad at you if they went through all this trouble" Natsu explained.

"but maybe its better if I don't go back I would only cause trouble, I've been thinking, maybe I could travel with you".

Natsu inched closer to Lucy and brought his hand on her head.

"Lucy those people would love no matter what you did, there still unrestless since they haven't seen you yet", Lucy looked back and saw that Natsu was right, the fight was over but there expressions said otherwise. "go to them, and before you go remember, he is still your father ok".

Natsu gave Lucy such a reassuring smile,she didn't even know he could smile like that. She followed Natsu's advise and walked over to the crowd, she was expecting a Scolding but instead got a warm welcome.

"Lucy your here, oh thank god" Mira said hugging her.

"Master" Lucy calked to Makarov getting his attention.

"yes Lucy" he responded back.

"master I don't deserve to be a member after all, look at how much trouble I caused. I think I sho-"

"what are you talking about"Gray said cutting off Lucy.

"yea why would we ever want you gone" Levy said surprising Lucy.

"Levy your alright" Lucy said hugging her best friend.

"Lucy your our precious friend, if you were gone we would all be sad. Oh and I would never get to read your book"

"levy thank you" Lucy said in tears.

"today we have lost alot, but we can always rebuild and in the end we got our precious member Lucy back and that's what we need to celebrate about"

Makarov's speech gave everyone their cheerfulness back and the celebrations were about to commence.

"oh but before we celebrate I heard there was another that happened to help us" Makarov asked.

"oh yea that Dragneel guy, he really did help us" Gray said.

" he was a true man" Elfman said.

"yea he may seem scary from the rumors but he's not that bad" Cana said agreeing with Gray.

_Hmm that kid, I guess that fortune about a great warrior coming to our aid was true _Makarov thought.

"well where is he" Makarov asked.

"oh well he's right", Lucy stopped mid sentence seeing Natsu wasn't there anymore. "well he was there"

_Hmm where's Erza _Gray thought looking around for her.

**DEMON KING DEMON KING DEMON KING**

After retrieving his stuff from the magic store Natsu was in the forest walking to his next destination until he made a sudden stop.

"you can come out, I know your following me", Natsu turned around waiting for the figure that was following him to come out of hiding.

"how did you know" the figure said coming out of hiding.

"i can smell you, but i have to say your pretty good sneaking around in a clad of armor scarlet".

The figure was Erza but the question was why was she here and what did she want with Natsu.

"thank you but im not here for compliments", Erza changed into her fire armor ready to take on Natsu.

"a fight, but what for". Erza charged at Natsu and started slashing her sword, Natsu dodged all of them and then caught the sword and broke it in half, Ezra went back to her normal armor since she had no more magic left, so she resorted to punching him. Natsu caught her fists and pushed her to the floor making her fall on her butt.

"don't fight you have no magic power or strength left".

Natsu offered a hand to her to help her up but she slapped his hand away.

"don't touch me demon" she spat at Natsu anger full in her voice.

"remember that village seven years ago" she said, this made Natsu's eyes wide.

_This girl, how does she know unless _Natsu thought.

"you probably don't remember me do you". Erza covered her right eye making Natsu suprised for the second time.

"so you were the girl, I thought you looked familiar", Natsu grabbed her hand and pulled her up anyway.

Natsu turned around his back to Erza.

"look I still haven't forgiven my self and I don't expect you to forgive me, all I can say is I have changed from back then,you have a good family. I hope you and them stay safe", with those final words Natsu left Erza.

_I don't care what he says, he took everything from me and I wont let him do it again_ Erza thought.

**This was a long chap but I got it done, I hope you guys liked and sorry if the battle wasn't all that great but writing battles isn't my specialty but I thought I did really good. Ok so Natus Dragon soul is a interesting power ain't it, i got the idea from the susano and i was thinking that hey dragon force gives you tremendous force but i think that slayers aren't just limited to that ya know. Well hope you like the next chap and dont forget to review, your ideas can help alot guys trust me.**


End file.
